Poema Não Entregue
by Miss Clarisse B
Summary: Edward escreveu um poema para Bella, se declarando e esclarecendo seus pontos em fim de fazê-la mudar de idéia...Terá ele sucesso? Edward wrote a poem to Bella, declaring himself and trying to make her change her mind. Will he be successful? 2 linguas.
1. Versão em Português

* * *

"Simples Esclarecimento"

baseada nos livros de _Stephenie Meyer: Twilight (Crepúsculo), New Moon (Lua Nova), Eclipse_ ( e futuramente _The Breaking Dawn - sem tradução do título ainda_).

por _Clarisse B. M. Braga_

* * *

**_Eis para o meu amor_,**

Que pede à mim que tire a luz de seus olhos

Sabendo como não será difícil para que eu lhe recuse

Ainda, você diz:

_**"Sim, Edward, meu querido"**_

Com lábios incertos entre sorrir e falar

Como eu posso negar? Eu sentirei falta...

...Do jeito que as maçãs de seu rosto coram quando você ri;

...O calor de sua respiração contra a minha;

...Como você se arrepia e seu coração dispara cada vez que meu corpo lhe ampara.

_**Ah, Isabella Swan...**_

_Como se você não soubesse que tudo que este quase humano quer é que **vivas!**_

**E vivas, mesmo que não eternamente.**

Seja amando "_lobos_" ou "_bebedores de sangue_",

Este ser _- provavelmente desprovido de alma -_ não saberá mais viver sem você!

Sem seu desejo por mim,

Sem meu desejo por você

Eu lhe prometo todas as alegrias da vida

E você atrai, de todas as maneiras impossíveis, a _morte_

Contanto que permaneça viva neste mundo

_**...Bella, minha Bella...**_

estarei te esperando,

mesmo que seu coração não escolha a mim ou a outro humano.

_Seu vampiro e eternamente seu..._

_...**Seu Edward.**_

* * *

Pequena declaraçãozinha, mas quem leu o livro e gostou provavelmente irá entender o sentido das palavras.

O único que já foi lançado em Português é Twilight... Ou Crepúsculo. O segundo livro irá sair já traduzido apenas em Outubro. Mas quem quiser, as lojas já tem a versão em inglês dos livros. E eu não estou ganhando nada pela propaganda gratuita!! XDD

Mas realmente, é uma série muito boa, eu aconselho! )

Obrigada mais uma vez pela paciência!

Clarisse Braga


	2. In English Version

**_Title: Not Delivered Poem_**

"Just to clear things out",

The text below it's based in the serie of book by _**Stephenie Meyer: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse**_ ( and soon:**_ Breaking Dawn_**).

More explanation after the poem.

**By Clarisse B. M. Braga

* * *

**

**Here's to my love,**

that asks me to take out the light of her eyes

Even knowing how hard it won't be for me to say no

Still you say:

_**"Yes, Edward, my dear"**_

With lips uncertain to speak or smile

How can I deny? I'll miss many things...

...The way your cheeks get red when you laugh;

...The heat of your breathing against my;

...The way your skin have chills and your heart beats every time I touch you.

_**Oh, Isabella Swan...**_

_Like if you didn't know that all that this almost human wants is that you keep **living!**_

_**Living, even if it isn't for eternity.**_

Don't matter who you choose to love, either _"wolves"_ or _"blood drinkers",_

My way of be _- probably without a soul -_ will not know how to survive without you!

Your desire for me,

My desire for you

I promise you all the joys of life

And you attract, in every way possible, death  
As long as you keep alive in this world

_**...Bella, Oh my Bella...**_

I'll be waiting on you

even that your heart don't chooses me or another human.

_Your vampire, and entirely yours..._

**_...Your Edward._**

Well, for all the english speakers who read this text, forgive me for all the mistakes I might have done without noticing. It's the first time I translate one text that I created to english and publish, so, please be kind and understand that it's just a brazilian girl trying to reach the most people she can! XD Because the majority that knows Twilight is from other countries since the book has only been published in Brazil a few months ago. Although it's turning to be very famous around here. But, anyway, I wish you were able to get my point and understand my mistakes!

Thanks for your time and patience!

Clarisse... Or if it's easier to say: Claire


End file.
